The Gypsy and The Prince
by suckerforfairytales
Summary: After Two years , Prince Nicklaus arrives home to his family. With a crown gaining on him, reluctancy is his close companion. Max, beautiful as she is, has a hard time making it in the world. Nick and Max form a bond. How does that upset the balance?
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I obiviously do not own Maximum Ride , James does! :) **

_PROLOGUE_

_1860 _

NICK POV

"NICKYYYY!" My little sister , angel squealed. true to her name, her bright blue eyes lighting up as she ran toward me, her blonde curls bouncing, and me not expecting it, we both tumbled to the ground in one big heap.

Its the first time I'm seeing her in 2 years and boy, has she grown up into quite the fetching young lady of 13. Soon I'm going to have to fend off all the suitors trying to breech the palace walls for her!

Yes u heard me right, PALACE WALLS, see I'm not just any regular ol' guy who just returned from some random boarding school, i'm more like Nicklaus Aaron Therold, The Prince of England who just returned from my last year at Oxford.

As Angel and I stumbled up to our feet, the footman who just happened to be my bestfriend since before I could remember, enveloped me into a huge bear hug as I struggled to breathe.

"Sam, I don't think you want to be hanged for suffocating the Prince!" I choked out.

He chuckled "it's not my fault that its the first time in 2 years I'm seeing my bestfriend!"

I smirked "you're worse than Angel, Mais tu m'as manqué Aussi, mon ami"

"Your highness, once you are settled in, the king has summoned you to he's chambers" William said in he's usual monotone

"I've only been here for 5 minutes what could I have possibly done already" I sighed

Angel giggled "well you never know with you"

MAX POV

The music guiding my feet - my body one with the music, as I glide and float to various instruments. The music grabbing many people's attention, hopefully enough for us to get a decent meal our of it tonight.

By now you must be wondering who I am, well I'm May-Alexis Renoldi, half spanish-half English and I'm not in the mood to explain the rest of the sob story that is my life. In short I am what many people refer to as a Gypsy, Yes you in the back with your mouth wide open, I Am a gypsy

The chime of coins woke me from my daze and looking down I see at least 10 copper coins in the hat I placed down earlier! To my right I signaled Iggy that it was time for the grand finale, he gave a discrete nod as Dylan and him began to increase the Tempo. In one fliud motion, jumping from our current postion into a back flip Nudge and I landed gracefully into a perfect split. The crowd being good spirited folk naturally began cheering as Nudge, Iggy, Dylan and I took our bow and made for our departure very quickly before the police decided to make their appearance

**Authors note: **

**Hey there! **

**So this is my first ever fanfic! *girlishscream!* and I'm not an author but I love to try new things! Do u think this is worth carrying on?**

**Yes, I know its short but that's because its the Prolouge **

**Please any and all critsim will happily be accepted! Flames too! Make me smile and review! **

**Peace, love, Jellytotz! **

**-sucker for fairytales **


	2. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the charcters of this story, the plot is entirely mine though :) **

NICK POV

My father, Prince Stephan Therold was precisely 21 when he married my mother, French maiden MarieAnne Therold who was at the mere age of 19. They couldn't be anymore perfect for each other. Except that their two counties were on the verge of war - the classic Romeo and Juilet setting - they defied their parents and married secretly, these two young adult's love for one another created an everlasting peace between the French and English.

This was my mothers favourite bedtime story when I was growing up, every night I would beg to hear this story, hoping that maybe one day I would find the love that they had.

My mother died when I was twelve years, Angel was just three and her death not only affected my family but it felt as the whole of Europe mourned for her.

She was the light in the dark, she lived for justice, her smile just lightened every situation.

MarieAnne was undeniably Stephan's Kryptonite and when she died so did a part of him that I doubt will ever be brought back.

Now walking toward he's chambers I couldn't help but feel a little anxious, as if something bad was about to happen.

I took a deep breath as a pushed open the door and walked in, standing at attention in front Stephan Therold

I noticed how much he has aged in the past two years, he has lost an imense amount of weight as well as most of he's hair, the remaining strands already greying.

He walked over to me, looked me up and down, then pulled me into a hug.

"You've grown into quite the young man Nick"

I actually blushed at this, I may as well start wearing a bonnet and change my name to Suzie

"Thank you, father" I said respectfully

A sly grin started to form on he's face as he dismissed the servants "Now enough with the formalities!"

He sat down on the wide armchair, I did the same, I felt at home already

"Wine?" Offered my father. I accepted and noticed it was my Mothers favourite.

We began to chat about the currunt affairs as he caught me up on what I missed in the past two years.

He's face twisted into a frown "You won't have failed to notice that Germany has regarding us with less than friendly eyes of late."

I nod, the coasts had been raided by so-called Pirates - but really just privateers working for the King of Germany, our bourders were being breeched. The war had not been declared but it was already being fought. Frowning I looked up at my fathers worried expression "but that will never happen, Father, we will never let the German invade, we will fight them. Field by field, street by street-"

Holding up he's hand he interuppted me "I know Nick but I also know that the German have a brave army, as well equipped and trained as ours and they do not give in easily"

He took a sip of Wine and continued, "that is why we need to form an alliance with the Germans, to protect our nation"

I nodded, it made perfect sense, "how are we going to make this alliance? I can see that we would benefiet from their raw-materials and military support, what do they get from us?"

"Initially our Navy support, we both have an interest in seeing the other survive. And there's something else too."

"Oh?" I asked, yawning. "What else?"

"A royal alliance"

"What"

"In short, You"

All tiredness vanished "NO I am not marrying one of their freckled face, pig-tailed little monarches!"

He waited for me to finish my outburst

I was greatly annoyed, I rarely ever blow up like I did now

"Look, father, put yourself in my shoes. You know was well as I do that marriage to one of them would be living death, they are so formal! Don't do this" I pleaded with him.

"We have no choice. It is the only way our two countries can be brought to trust each other. We need Germany if there is to be a throne for you to inherit"

Bunching my fists said, "I'm not going to do it Father."

"You will do it for England. You will do it to show that you take your responsiblities seriously!"

I stood up abruptly, with half a mind to storm out "you can talk. You always said you married Mother for love!"

"I married selfishly. I weakened England by choosing your mother."

"She was a prince-"

"If I had not met her at the festival of fools in Paris , I would of married to the German princess, did you know that?"

I shook my head

"I ducked out of that match, I admit. Gretel was not the woman of my dreams. I know my father was planning the wedding so I took the descion out of his hands and married, before he could stop me"

I suddenly understood, "So this is why you have not told me about any of this before? You were afraid I'd bolt and hitch up to the first woman I saw?"

"Yes you are very much like me, Nick. I was afraid you'd make the same mistake"

"But your marriage to Mother was not a mistake. You were happy - you had Angel and I-"

"Yes we were happy but England was not, if I had allied us to Germany by marriage: we wouldn't be fearing our future today, I have already said that we will only accept a woman of child-bearing years"

I was seething with anger. "Can I refuse?"

"If you refuse I will open up negotiantions with Fergox for a suitable match for you"

"So I have no choice?"

"No I'm norry, but you don't"

"The wedding? When, where?" I snapped

"The details are yet to be decided, go and take a bath, your sister is eager to talk to you"

He dissmissed me with a sigh

I stalked out with my shoulders hunched, it was worse than I feared.

**Authors Note:**

**Hiiiii! **

**Thanks to absolutely everyone who reviewed and followed and even read it! It made my heart go booooooom! **

**I decided to carry on with the story and try to update as frequently as I can! **

**I know the history isn't exactly correct but hey its fiction! :p**

**I honestly would love any help, critisim or even praises you have for the writing, so in other words, a review would be nice :P :) **

**Until next time,**

**-Sucker For Fairytales**


	3. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I do NOT own maximum ride :) **

MAX POV

One day, years ago, the residents of Luneburg Germany, all crowded to the city walls to see a strange group of people who wanted admittance into the city. These travellers were dark and mysterious, The men were all intensly handsom and The woman were strikingly exotic, all riding in a wild variety of carts pulled by both donkeys and horses. They told a tale of an adventure, their escape from Egypt. The people of Luneberg were moved by the tale and allowed the so-called "egyptians" into the city. They danced, sung and drank the whole night long but the next day they disappeared. The citezens of Luneburg discovered to be poorer in eggs, poultry, silver and purses. These were the Gypsies

And every night I would exclaim "But mama we did not come from Egypt!"

"They did not come from Egypt but rather from everywhere and anywhere. Just like you and I are from Espaniol" my mother would reply patiently.

I could still remeber every single expression my mothers face would hold as she told me this tale every night.

The waitress finally arrived with our well earned supper!

Iggy chuckled at my expression, " you look like you could eat a horse"

"More like three if you let me" I replied cheekily

With our earnings from tonight we each got half a loaf with an entire drum stick, it was more than we could ask for !

We all tucked in eargerly

All meaning, my "family", the people that have been through everything

There's Iggy, formally known as James, he has a muscular, tall build with strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes that are so pale he could pass as being blind, he is a complete pyrotechnic, and specializes in the violin. He is the most light-hearted not to mention, perverted Person I've ever met. He's my longest friend, practically my brother.

Dylan is the golden boy, with he's chissled build, blonde hair and hypotising turquise eyes, he can draw in any girl he wants but lately he's been setting quite a bit of attention on me... Anyway he is our composer and is just...well perfect

Monique has alway been a natual beauty ever since we were in dipers, coacoa skin and her corkscrew curls. She earned the name Nudge for herself, because she has the biggest mouth possible, I love her but she can talk the most holiest of saints into commiting sucide. Nudge can get any information from anyway, anytime. She is also a dancer and has the voice of an angel.

Iggy's loud obnoxis burp pulled me away from my thoughts, as Nudge hit him upside the head and just before she could start babbling about it, I put my hand over her mouth!

Dylan grinned and said "ahh just in time Maxie"

"So, we need a plan, where are we going from here? Suggestions?" I calmly adressed them

Nudge raised her hand as my hand was still over her mouth, I chuckled and let go.

"Here we go," Iggy groaned

Nudge glared "well I heard from Ammee, who heard from Eva, who heard from her boyfriend's distant cousin that..." She took a deep breath "THE PARIS FESTIVAL OF FOOLS is next week!" She squealed, not even trying to contain her excitement

Before I could even open my mouth they all started bombarding me with all their thoughts, Nudge, Dylan and Iggy pulled their devious bambie eyes

The next thing I know, we are packing the horses, the carts attached and we were off to lovely ol' Parie.

Little did I know my life from that moment would never be the same ever again.

**Authors Note:**

**Hola Me Amigos! **

**Firstly, you don't even understand how excited I got when all the follows and reviews came thru! Ah! **

***clears throat* anyway...**

**Hehe! What do u think of the charcters so far? Give me a few suggestions, remember I'm new at this, drop me a review :) **

**Peace,**

**-Sucker For Fairytales**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**

**We do not own maximum ride! Kay? Thanx! **

Nick's POV

"Prince Nicklaus, supper will be served soon." The housemaids voice interrupts my thoughts.

"Mmmm? Oh. Thank you. I'll right down. You may go." I say.

How could he do this to me?

In my dark bedroom, in my arm chair, I question this over and over in my mind.

After my father told me of this arranged marraige to Germanys Princess, I've been sulking for hours now.

*Few Hours ago*

"So, Nicky, how your talk with Dad? What did you do this time?" Angel joked.

I just arrived from Dads Chambers, trudging, shoulders slumped and that bath forgotten. Not something a Prince ought to do.

"Nick, what's wrong?" Angel asked.

I looked up from the marble floors to Angel.

Her face scrunched in concern.

I sigh. "Dad put me in an arranged marriage."

Oh dear. Now that I say out loud, its scarier than I thought.

"What?"

If I weren't looking at her, I wouldn't have heard what she said.

Angels mouth gaping, her blue eyes wide as dinner plates.

I reached up, and lifted her jaw to close her mouth. "I'm afraid so. I mean, how could he have done this? And what's worse is that they arranged it months ago. I have no choice."

I sat on the chair in the parlour, with my head in my hands. I felt the seat sink as someone sat next to me.

"Nicklaus."

"Its okay Angel. I'll get through this some time."

Sam, who hasn't said a word the entire time, speaks up "Nick, buddy, are you sure you're okay?"

"No. If you guys don't mind, I'll go to my room."

I stand up, and look up to my best friend's and sister's faces both painted with concern and surprise. I take my leave, walking quickly to my room, to escape it all, just for a little while.

I've been gone for two years. In the hour I've come back, its all gone sour.

*Present*

As I stand to leave my room, I strech and sigh. I definatly have to take that bath later. Its probaly time to get over it. My country needs me to do this. I'm doing it for them, for my country.

How ironic.

I may be a Prince, and Rule the people. But have no choice, but be used for the People.

**Authors note:**

**Hi! **

**My apologies for taking forever on the update but I was enjoying my holiday! **

**This chapter was not written by me but by my NinjaBuddy**

**She is an author in the making and my chief editor! :D**

**So please let her know how she can improve **

**Kay thanx! **

**Peace, love, CocoCola **

**-sucker for fairytales annnd ninjabuddy **


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own maximum ride or the song mentioned in this chapter! **

**Get it?**

**Got it?**

**Good! **

MAX POV

"Are we there yet? Nudge is driving me crazy with her incessant ranting!" Bet you can just guess who that was. (Eyeroll)

"It was purple and then... Hey I am not ranting I'm merely sharing my thoughts"

This is what my poor ears have been put to endure during the entire trip.

"Well what if I don't want to hear every thought that passes through your brain"

"well I-" Nudge glared at me, interrupting her

"Guys shut up already! We're almost there, you have to act somewhat civilized in Paris!"

Then Dylan gave an amused smile and said" I think that the city of love has gotten to them"

Ignoring the sound of protests rising from the supposed 'lovebirds' he turned his gaze over to me and winked. Blushing I quickly looked away and mumbled "we aren't even IN the city yet"

Nudge perked up suddenly and looking straight ahead began humming

I grinned, as Iggy took out he's panpipes, and I started singing

_Walking gets to boring, _

_when you learn how to fly_

_I'm not the home-coming type_

_Because I'm a gypsy_

_Are you coming with me?_

_I might steal your clothes, _

_and wear them if they fit me_

_I never made agreements_

_Just a like a gyspy_

_And I won't back down _

_because lifes already bit me_

_I won't cry, I'm to young to die _

_Because I'm a gypsy. _

Just as I sang those last words, the city lights caught our eye

Turning around, I said to Iggy "I think we are here"

Rolling he's eyes, he grinned

NICKLAUS POV

I cannot believe I was denied access to the stables! I thought he was mad to marry me off, but this? This is far beyond mad.

I had promised Angel I would teach her how to ride, and now? I am being sent off like a naughty little boy in need of punishment!

I looked at Angel, her blue eyes already begining to tear up, "Lesson has been canceled Angel, run off to your tutor"

I stalked off angrily, I headed straight into the practice courts.

Grabbing my bow and quiver, got straight to work.

Three arrows flew simultaniusly toward the middle of the target, a small smug smirk graced my lips as the arrows penetrated the red of the target

Looks like I have not lost my touch

My victory was short lived as Sam walked up to me, admiring my shot he turned to me

"The king has requested your imdieant arrivial to the parlor."

I gave him a look, "she's here - isn't she?"

"Maybe it won't be that bad, Nick, give it a chance" he offered me a small smile.

MAX POV

We entered the city, our bright colours attracting much attention.

Childeren cheered unbiasedly , parents worried that we would rob them blind.

We rode, proud and loud as we approached the camp grounds, where we unpacked and tended to our horses.

"Max, the festival is not until a few more days, what are we going to do until then?" Nudge asked innocently.

"We will do what we do best" I said, winking at her .

**Authors Note:**

**Aloha! **

**Who do you think Nick's Princess is going to be? I'll give u a virtual cookie! **

**I would like to thank everyone who helped me by reviewing, Sadie Everiss K, os8245 and every single guest reviewer! You make my life! Ah! XD**

**The story has reached 1000 views!**

**The suggestions you all made were brilliant and I am going to try and incorperate all of them. **

**Please excuse my spelling, I've been typing my chapters on my phone for some retarded reason. -_- **

**Anyyyway suggestions, flames, questions and reviews are all welcome! **

**Besides the more reviews I get, the more inspiration and movivation to write therefore you will get a chapter quicker! :) **

**Peace out! **

**-sucker for fairytales **


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**

**We no own Maximum ride! **

**Yay! Now you know!**

NICK POV

Standing outside the parlor, I wonder if this is worth it, should I just walk away now, save myself from this?

Before I could even make my descion the door opened...without a choice I stepped into the parlor, feeling like a fly trapped in a spiders web.

I noticed a lady, who just happened to be sitting in MY armchair, she looked no more than 18 with firey red hair, pink pouty lips and electric green eyes. She was wearing an emerald green dress of an intricate design. She was openly staring at me, I walked towards her.

Taking her hand and placing a kiss of it, I said in a low voice "C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer madame, would you be so kind as too grace me with your name?"

She melted under my gaze, just like I knew she would, typical. I tried not to roll my eyes.

Her high pitched giggle penetrated my eardrums as she answered "Alissa Yvonne Austerlitz, Crown Princess of Germany"

"A beautiful name, suited for a beautiful lady, I am Nicklaus Aaron Therold"

At that moment the doors were pushed open and none other than the king himself strode into the room

"Ah, I apologize for keeping you waiting Princess, but it seems it was not in vain, you have met Nicklaus - your betrothed." My fathers deep voice boomed.

again I resisted the attempt to roll my eyes at my father's obvious statement.

"Yes father we've met and I must say she is one lovely lady."

Glancing at Alissa I saw her smile flirtatiously back at me, I averted my eyes back to my father just as he said, " Well Nicklaus don't just stand there, give Princess Alissa a tour of the castle. Dinner will be ready in an hour."

"Of course father how inconsiderate of me."

Turning to Alissa I smirked realizing she was still staring at me

"Well princess as you have probably guessed this is the palour and in the next room we have the ballroom"

For the first time in a while she spoke, she must be shyer than I thought. " This is a beautiful castle- I love the architecture. However I prefer marble floors on the dancefloor to the wood."

I looked at her amused " oh and how often do you dance?"

She pouted her pink lips and only then did I realize that she is quite a pretty girl - I was always attracted to redheads.

"Don't Judge a book by its cover Nicklaus, I bet I could show you a move or two"

Knowing my father would be pleased i asked "well princess can I have this dance?"

Looking shy again she blushed and took my hand. As I led her to the dance floor my hand on her waist and hers on my shoulder our other hands holding we began to waltz. "Not meaning to be too blunt but how do you feel about this arranged marriage?"

She looked surprised by my question almost like she hadn't thought about it.

"Oh well I don't really have much of a choice Prince Nicklaus its for our countries and as a crown princess I shall honour that duty." She smiled a small, almost sad smile and then asked, "why do you ask, don't you like the idea... Don't you like me?"

I laughed lightly at her insecurity, "well princess I just met you but you are quite likeable so far, I do however think that one should marry for love. However as you said I shall honour my country"

There was no reason not to be blunt. I wouldn't be able to hide my feelings whilst we were married, so it's best to tell the truth from the beginning. Our waltz slowed and I showed her where her room would be.

As we walked up the marble staircase she asked me about the town and I answered her questions as best I could - after all I was away for a few years at boarding school.

"Your country sounds amazing, you speak of the peasants as friends."

That statement surprised me, "They are my friends as a royal family we have a very close connection with the 'peasants'"

"Well then maybe I should too" she smiled a big smile.

We entered her room. It was filled with mostly pink and green furnishings - as her mother said she would prefer.

"This is perfect thank you Nicklaus"

. I smiled at her, enjoying her company more than I originally thought.

"Only a pleasure princess, my room is right down the hall if you need anything. Elizabeth will be your maid in waiting"

As we were about to leave she said in almost a whisper "you can call me Lissa, your highness"

"Well in that case, I am Nick" I said with a genuine smile

We walked side-by-side to the dining hall, I noticed her fingers brush against mine. Looking down she was about to take my hand and hold it in hers, when I put my hand infront of my mouth and faked a cough. I know we were engaged and then to be married but we only met today! This is way too soon for me.

She looked up at me with big eyes, "Are you okay Nicky?.. Can I call you Nicky?"

I looked down at her, my height being a towering 6'4 and hers only 5'8,

"I'd rather you not. That's what my mother used to call me" I took a deep breath, "She died in an accident 11 years ago"

Her eyes grew big and she gasped "Nicklaus! I'm so sorry! I never knew"

We had reached the dining room. It was a fairly large room, connecting to the kitchen through saloon doors. It had a long rectangular table where dad sat at the head, looking at us expectantly. I led her to her chair - set to be next to mine. Conversation flowed easily at the table despite the thoughts crowding my mind:

'how could my dad do this to me?'

'I'm not ready for marriage! I'm only 21'

'is this really the woman I'm going to marry?'

'She is kinda pretty though'

'wait everyone's looking at me' ,

"isn't that right Nick?" Oh seems like Angel was asking my a question

"Sorry Ange my mind drifted off..."

"I was just saying how you have never had a girlfriend before but everyone that knows you wants to be with you." Angel always knows how to tease me,

"oh, uh I guess"

There came a deep rumbling from my left - my fathers laughter. "That's my son - always a man of many words"

Its true I don't talk much... Thoughts however are something different. I came out of my thought rivalry to hear Lissa mid-sentence "... and we are going to the festival of fools"

Immediately tension filled the room. " That's where father met my mother wasn't it dad?"

My father gave a sad smile. " It was indeed Angelique, and that's where she died..." He slowly rose from his chair

"if you will all excuse me Princess I will have someone bring your luggage up to your room." He walked away, as soon as he was out of the room

Alissa looked panicked and turned to the both of us "oh I'm so sorry! I didn't realize!"

Ange gave me a long look and excused herself as well,

"Don't worry about it princess. I didn't tell you. My father isn't angry, the memory is just hard for all of us."

"It happened when I was only 10 years old. We were ridding horseback through the village on the way to the festival of fools. I was riding on my own horse by then and my parents were each on there own. There was a gypsy - a snake charmer, put the snake right infront of my mothers horse, Beauty. Beauty spooked and bucked my mother off and by then other horses noticed the snake. There was a stampede and she... she-" I managed to choke out

"It's okay Nick you don't have to say it, I'm so sorry for your loss." She put her hand on my face and again I realized the close proximity. I stood and waited for her to get up. I'm going to turn in for the night. I would hate to ruin your plan of attending the festival so we will leave after breakfast tomorrow."

We started walking towards the rooms. "Elizabeth will wake you tomorrow, Goodnight princess" we stopped at her door. " Goodnight Nick"

**Authors Note**

**Hey everyone! **

**I, Sucker For Fairytales would like to formally intoduce my Co-authors for this story : **

**-NinjaBuddy **

**-NikNak**

**So from now on its not just me! We have vowed to finish this story, and take it as a serious commitment, so you will ALWAYS have an update! :) hopefully twice a week, once we start school again! **

**Anyway! This was chapter was written by NikNak and myself.**

**Congratz to everyone who guessed it was Lissa! *virtual cookie* **

**And incase you were wondering, the next chapter Fang and Max meet! So stay tuned kidos!**

**Drop us a line! U know u wannna ;) **

**Lots of love**

**-SFF, NikNak + Ninja! **

**Peace**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**

**We no own, James Patterson does!**

**But, **

**SFF owns her amazingness**

**Niknak owns her sweetness**

**Ninja owns her awesomeness**

NICK POV

"Welcome to the festival of FOOLS! We'll be here all week! Please take a look around and enjoy the show."

After the boat-ride which unfortunately resulted in a sea-sick Princess, Alissa and I were welcomed and greeted the next day, riding into the heart of Paris in the carriage. That and murmurs from the town folk, followed by their bows and curtsies.

We took the town on foot. Little girls ran up to me and after curtsying threw their tiny arms around me. The boys however bowed respectfully and showed me their wooden swords.

Ladies would swoon and look jealously over to Alissa where as the men would look longingly at Alissa.

The streets full with colour, music everywhere, my ears could not process it all and sideshows all over.

"It is amazing!" Whispered the princess "I've never actually been to the village in my kingdom, my father never allowed it" She looked bashful. "I can see why you like the peasants"

I smiled at her awe and said "I admire them greatly"

"I thought you would be wary coming here, with what happened to your mother."

I smiled sadly at the memory "my mother always loved it, in a way, I feel like I am honouring her memory. I am still, however, a bit wary of the gypsies."

We stopped to admire paintings, the people's talent astounds me, the way they are able to capture every single detail almost perfectly in small but precise brush strokes"

Alissa was talking a little girl, she smiled and beckoned me toward her, I bent down slightly so I was eye-level to the little girl,

"And what be your name Madame-mosielle" I asked in a low voice

She giggled and in a thick french accent replied "Layla, your highness" bobbing a curtsy

I smiled at her and saw a man selling flowers, I called him over and bought two red roses, handing one to both Lissa and Layla.

I heard music and very loud cheering. Looking towards it, I saw traders,milk maids, little girls and boys alike all joining in a dance. I looked around the group of dancers when I saw her, the most beautiful lady that I have ever come across. She was a brunette with natural sunkissed blonde highlights, her deep, chocolate brown eyes drawing me into a spell, they were sparkling with so much joy and happiness, her full pink lips reflecting her happiness in a beautiful smile. Her skin was glowed with an intensity that hardly seemed possible- Spanish maybe? Her body was slim, muscles well defined and toned. She looked like she could be Aphrodite herself, That's when I realised: her attire, the people she was dancing around. She was a gypsy.

MAX POV

I have never seen so much colour in one place- the kind only us gypsies could bring, music coming from every direction, all types of dancers doing what they do best, fortune tellers trying their luck, snake charmers, clowns, puppeteers, laughter of children ringing louder than the bells of Notre Dame herself. This is the festival of fools. The one week where class does not matter- nobles enjoy a laugh with the peasants. This is what happiness feels like.

Nudge and I, moving in synch on a platform we set up, entrancing spectators with our fluid motions.

Iggy and Dylan playing their hearts out, woman stopping and admiring them, not just their music, I don't blame them, even I -Maxiumum Renoldi can admit they are quite a good looking pair, their muscular arms holding the instuments with such care.

Nudge and I tumbled down the platform onto the street into the crowd of our onlookers, I took the hand of a young boy and placed he's hand in a young girls and that's how Nudge and I managed to get half the square into our dance, Iggy and Dylan picked up the tempo.

There were laughs coming from every direction, my heart swelled thinking that we were the cause for all this happiness.

I smiled as I offered an elderly man my hand, he took it cautiously and we danced, soon he was laughing, and he spun me back into the crowd.

Nudge and I climbed back onto the platform and together did a series of complicated stunts. We received a bountiful amount of cheers from the audience.

That's when I saw him. He was looking at me. I almost felt inferior under he's intense gaze, he's dark-almost black- brown eyes framed by long, thick, dark lashes, he's black hair, which looked purple in the sun was pulled back with one lock falling onto he's forehead, he's chiselled features captivating me, he's olive toned skin suiting his muscular, toned body perfectly, he looked around 6'4.

He was standing towards the edge of the dancing crowd, without thinking, I strode of the platform towards the man, he's gaze not leaving me for even a split second.

Dodging dancing couples and trying not to step on little children, I stood in front of him. With a shy smile I offered him my hand.

What can I say? I like a challenge.

He looked to a beautiful Red-haired lady, she smiled encouragingly, he smirked and took my hand.

Together we made our way through the crowd

He wove he's muscled arm around my thin waste and pulled me toward him. He whispered in a low, deep voice "I'm not used to this kind of dancing," I shivered involuntarily

"Don't worry, its my job to make you look good" I said with a smirk

NICKLAUS POV

After she had attempted to teach me the basic moves, I twirled her. This resulting in a laugh from the gypsy girl. I wanted to hear it again.

She was different than I had imagined, strong, independent, she was not trying to please me or impress me, I loved it.

"So you're more of the ballroom type"

I smiled at that, she didn't know who I was, prehaps it was because my accent was very faint, I actually sounded slightly American due to my studies there

"I guess you could say that."

"What's your name?" She curiously asked,

"Well why don't you take a guess" I said teasingly

She huffed in annoyance and then began thinking, I chuckled at the concentrated look on her beautiful features

"Liam?"

I made a face at that

"Taylor?"

"You cannot be serious"

"Jacob!"

"Yes! Wait no" I teased

"I give up! Your name is Fang, I don't care if that's not your name, it was what you will be called from now on!"

"Why Fang?" I was curious to hear this now

She blushed at this, her cheeks a flattering pink "well...uhh..."

"Yes?"

"You just seem dark and mysterious, you seem like a Fang"

I chuckled deeply at this "well madame-moiselle, I am Fang, tis a pleasure to make your acquaintance, what may be your name?" I said taking her hand.

She raised an eyebrow and tried not to laugh as she pulled her hand away, "I am Maximum Renoldi, but my friends call me Max,"

Max...it suited her...it was her...

The music started to slow to a stop, she began retreating, I grabbed her hand and pulled her back towards me. She crashed into my chest.

"Will I see you again?" I asked trying not to seem desperate.

"We'll have to see, won't we?" She grinned cheekily and ran off back to the platform.

**Authors note:**

**Greetings to our faithful readers!**

**Wow that was quite an eventful chapter! **

**Ahhh they have FINALLY met!**

**FANG has been born!**

**This chapter was written by SFF and NikNak**

**We also spent like 2 hours debating the charcters:**

**FANG: taylor lautner**

**MAX: selena gomez**

**ANGEL: young hilary duff**

**KING: older zachary levi**

**LISSA: unknown pretty red-head**

**SAM: unknown hot brunette guy**

**DYLAN: zac efron**

**IGGY: alex petiffyer**

**NUDGE: kat graham**

**Are we missing anyone? **

**We tried to make the charcters as well known as possible. **

**Let us know who you imagine our chacters to be! :) we would LOVE to know! **

**Are the chapter lengths ok? Or too short? **

**So what are your comments? Was it worth the wait? Or was it complete crap?**

**Any questions? Are we confusing you? Ask away! **

**Story has reached 1500 views! Ah you people make our life! **

**Since we are starting school in a few days, its gonna be quite hectic to update,**

**So we are going to need reviews which are love which are inspiration which equal faster updates!**

**Fly on **

**-suckerForFairytales,**

**-NikNak**

**-NinjaBuddy**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **

**We no own Maximum Ride!**

**Get it?**

**Got it? **

**Gooood!**

Fang pov

The next day I couldn't stop thinking about Max... Her cheeky personality, independence and her beauty.

Alissa and I were back at the festival, we were enjoying the happiness in the air, on our way to the amusement park.

I heard they pulled out all the stops this year - a merry-go-round, a maze and a Ferris wheel!

"I cannot wait to ride the ferris wheel! I have never ridden one before." Alissa looked Angel's age with excitement on all her features.

" It is quite the ride, although I have only been on it once." I smiled down at her, " it appears you do not have to wait much longer princess, we have arrived."

We rode the ferris wheel first and after getting stuck at the top Alissa vowed never to ride it again, however as we reached the bottom she wanted to ride again.

Afterwards we entered the maze and after a few twists and turns I lost Alissa. Completely lost track of her. I turned down the path I thought she would most likely go down, but could not see her anywhere. I turned the corner only to stumble into someone, I took hold of the persons waist and spun around so that I would take the impact. By the way the body felt against mine I could tel it was a lady, with long hair and a skinny waist.' This might be the princess!' I thought in relief.

When I opened my eyes, I saw brown eyes staring back at me. 'No this is not Alissa' I thought in disappointment. My father would personally sign the order to have me beheaded if I lost her! I started to realize that her eyes are not just brown but chocolate brown.

She smirked and started to speak just as I came to the very conclusion that this was the girl I had been thinking about the entire time since I met her, yesterday.

"Well I guess this answers your question from our last encounter, Fang" she stood up and I got up after her.

"Max! I'm sorry about my stumble. Its good seeing you." She grinned again, this time cheekily,"Seems I left quite the impression on you" her expression changed to sincere

"It was good seeing you too, Fang." She turned around and began to walk away. I took hold of her wrist and said softly.

"Max, where are you off to?"

She was not melting under my gaze as all the other lady's do, another quality I love.

"Oh you know places to be, people to see. I happen to be a very busy lady." She looked down to her wrist in my hand, then smirked "Now if you wouldn't mind, I would like my hand back."

I released her wrist only to grab onto her hand. She looked up at me through her dark eyelashes and gasped. I started leaning in, but instead spun her around as if we were dancing once again. What was I thinking! Alissa was my betrothed. After all Max happens to be a gypsy!

I said a soft goodbye and turned around to walk away only to almost bump into someone else, Alissa. Perfect

Max pov

I was running through the maze in the amusement park hiding from Iggy and Dylan. This is a game we always enjoy, Nudge and I would run off and hide, and Iggy and Dylan would pursue us.

I lost Nudge after the first few minutes. She was running to quickly for me, I was trying to catch up only to bump into somebody.

By the way they threw their arms around my waist and spun around so that I would not hit the ground but them, I could tell that it was a man. He cushioned my impact and I could feel that he was quite muscular. I opened my eyes only to see dark brown-almost black eyes staring back at me, I immediately knew that this could only be one person. The one I just have not been able to get off my mind,

Fang.

I smirked and began speaking just as I saw realization mark his features.

"Well I guess this answers your question from our last encounter, Fang"

I stood up and he got up after me. "Max! I'm sorry about my stumble. Its good seeing you."

I grinned again making it extra cheeky,"Seems I left quite the impression on you" my expression changed and became more sincere "It was good seeing you too, Fang." I turned around not wanting to walk away, but knowing I have to - I cannot get romantically involved with anyone other than a gypsy.

He took hold of my wrist and said in a soft, husky voice. "Max, where are you off to?"

I racked my brain for excuses and locating the best said " Oh you know places to be, people to see. I happen to be a very busy lady." I glanced down to my wrist still firmly in his grasp, then I smirked "Now if you wouldn't mind, I would like my hand back."

He released my wrist only to hold onto my hand. I was not expecting that and through my surprise gasped. I glanced up at him. Just as I saw him starting to lean in and just when I thought he was going to kiss me, he spun me around as if we were dancing once again.

I faintly noticed the disappointment that graced my features as he whispered 'goodbye'

I started walking almost in a daze and couldn't get the almost-kiss off my mind and how badly I had wished that he did what we both wanted.

Then I realized he was probably with that pretty red-headed girl from yesterday. I started running again, I needed to find Nudge to distract myself from these silly thoughts.

Fang POV

I was back at home, in my room, when I was thinking back to the events of the day. After the I bumped into Alissa and saw her sad smile I knew that she had seen the almost-kiss.

I wanted to apologize but could not bring myself to do so.

Lissa thankfully spoke and instead of saying anything about what just happened she looked surprised with what looked like a forced smile and said. " Here you are Nick! I lost you for a while back then."

Not knowing what to say I smiled and took her hand in mine. " This way we shall not lose each other again."

And just like that the scene with Max was forgotten.

**Authors Note:**

**Faithful readers! **

**We have a suprise for u!**

**Its a three chapter special today! Special because its the last day of holiday! This is the first of the three written by NikNak! **

**There is however a catch, we need to get to 30+ reviews before we update the next chapter! Its even written already, so its all up to you and your willingness to review**

**Just a reminder that it is 1860 and we love writing for you :P**

**Anyway, we want to know what YOU want to happen in the story, what pairings you want, drama, fights, kisses, we'll make it happen**

**If you are confused, feel free to ask questions**

**Till next time,**

**Sucker for fairytales**

**NikNak**

**NinjaBuddy **


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:**

**We DO NOT own Maximum Ride :)**

Max POV.

Nudge has been more loud mouthed than usual now that we are at the festival.

She will speak about all that she sees, what she smells, what she wants to eat.

And Dylan is almost as bad. He won't stop trying to give me gifts, take me to shows or stand really close.

Its really bothering me now.

Iggy and Nudge have noticed this too, and they have been trying to get him away from me, but he keeps declining.

If the situtation was not so serious I was laugh at how hard Iggy and Nudge are working to get him away though.

When I finally got him out of my hair, I went to the circus, in a way circus folk are much like gypsies.

Ive been looking forward to this since we got here.

I saw people go in, and it looks like the show is about Ring Master stepped on the stool.

"Mesdames et Messuiers, les garçons et les filles, Bienvenue à Cirque de l'étrange et merveilleux fous." (Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls. Welcome to the Circus of strange and wonderful fools.)

The crowd applauded and cheered as the acts came out.

One by one they did their tricks.

There was the classic bearded lady, the occasional town fool (clown) and the oh so clever trick doing animal.

What really got me was one act, the masked horse- back archer.

Something about him caught my attention. The crowd really seemed to like him.

The way he seemed unaffected by the jolt of the horse, not holding on the reins. As he pulled his arm back to aim the arrow to its target, its somewhat gracefulness was what left me speechless.

He released the arrow, hitting the target, dead center.

The crowd roared with excitement, encouraging him.

"Masqué archer ton truc final ?"(Masked archer, your final trick?) The ringmaster called out.

The man laughed, the crowd became impossibly more excited for what was to happen next.

I looked around for what was to happen.

All I saw were excited fans of this Masked Archer.

Still on this moving horse, he lifted himself up, on to his knees, standing on the black horses back.

Once he got his balance, he took out a special arrow, lit it and aimed it at a large hoop, the arrow went through and the hoop caught on fire.

As the horse was about to jump through the hoop, the archer jumped up, over the hoop directly above the horse and grabbed the arrow off the hoop.

I stood up, my eyes wide and my mouth agape.

"WOW!" A small boy exclaimed.

I had to agree with him, wow indeed. He landed on the horse once again, now straddling it.

The crowd went wild, flowers and coins were thrown.

He smiled and bowed out, thanking the crowd.

"Le Grand Archer Masqué!" The Ringmaster exclaimed again.

I looked to my left taking in the amazement on the crowds faces.

I spotted that pretty red head looking straight at the archer and knew that the he could only be the one and only,

Fang.

Fang POV

I've been going to the Circus of Fools since before my mothers death. It used to be her favorite part of the festival and it is now mine.

Today Lissa and I went to the circus and I told her about my performance,

" I'm known as the Masqué archer, my exact act, however, is going to remain a secret." I smirked down at the princess.

" well your secret is safe with me, I cannot wait to see you in action Masqué archer"

we have gotten to spend more time with each other lately and now know more about each other. " I am afraid you will have to be alone on the stands, princess"

she looked genuinely interested " that's not a problem, Nick , I am just excited "

We made our way to the circus and I left her at the stands.

I went to go get kitted up to start my performance. I am going to excel and I am going to do this to honor my mother.

Whilst I was standing on the back of my mothers horse I scanned the crowd and saw Alissa cheering but what made my day was what I saw next, Max standing up her mouth agape with a look of wonder on her face.

I made the shot and jumped over the hoop grabbing the arrow and smiled ,for the first time I did this for someone besides my mother - I did this for Max.

**Authors Note:**

**As promised here is chappie 2 of our 3 chap special! The surprise is in the next and final chapter! :) **

**To unlock this chapter we need 6 reviews or more :P**

**This chapter was written by Ninja and edited by NikNak**

**Ninja buddy would like to thank each and everyone of you for reading,**

**We are having a bit of a delemma trying to figure out what pairings to have! **

**Iggy x Nudge? Or Iggy x Ella?**

**Dylan x Lissa? Or Dylan x Maya?**

**Sam x Lissa?**

**Angel x Gaz? Or would that be weird**

**Anyway! Get unlocking! **

**Review with questions, critism, advice or suggestions or what you think is going to happen! **

**Xxx**

**SuckerForFairytales**

**NikNak**

**Ninja**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **

**We do not own maximum ride **

MAX POV

It is tradition that On the third day of the festival there is always a feast, because what's a festival without a feast.

This is not just any feast however, this is held in the towns square.

the streets are alight with laughter of the small children, the banter of the young men, commentary of the young woman, dancing of the elderly.

The feast traditionally begins before the sun sets until the unruly hours of the morning, Tonightwould be no , middle class men, peasants, gypsies, children would share a meal together, it was even rumored that the Prince of England and he's betrothed would be joining, every maiden in Paris was keen on catching the slightest glance of him.

Nudge, Iggy, Dylan and I had arrived just in time for the dancing, the band had began to play a slow song, Iggy had he's eyes on Nudge and before she could decline he swept her off to the dance floor. Dylan was looking down at me, I looked up and he smiled and held he's hand out "may I have this dance Max?"

"Well who could say no to that" I grinned and pulled him to the dance floor

He pulled me close and put he's hands around my waist and I placed my hands gingerly onto he's broad shoulders.

Many women glared at me, while many men glared at Dylan.

Ignoring them we swayed to the music for a few minutes, I was happy with the silence until Dylan ruined it

"Max, I like you, in more than a sisterly way" he whispered in a soft shy voice

I wanted to laugh and say well its not as if you were trying very hard to keep it a secret but before I could respond, someone tapped Dylan lightly.

"Might I interrupt?" I knew that husky voice! I looked up quickly and was met with a pair of obsidian eyes. I grinned

"But of course you may, sir" I faked a helpless ditzy accent

Dylan looked pissed but before i could apologize Fang took my hand in he's and whisked me away.

He stopped and gave me a half lopsided smile that almost made my heart skip a beat, what was he doing to me?

He looped he's muscular arms around my waist and together we forgot the rest of the world, it was just Fang and I, it was as if we were in a bubble of our own.

I looked up into he's obsidian orbs, they hypnotized me - sucked me into them. I noticed if you looked close enough you can see gold flecks swimming in the pools of black.

"Max" he whispered, oops I've been staring but I noticed he was doing the same, I looked away. A blush of red rising to my cheeks. I did not like what he was able to do to me!

"I did not take you for a circus performer, Masque archer" I stated bluntly with a hint of a smirk

He looked genuinely shocked, he quickly regained composure raising an eyebrow "how did you know?"

"The red-haired lady was watching you with such admiration"

He smiled "you are quite observant"

"One of my many skills"

"I hope I can one day learn them all" he smirked

I was about to reply, instead noticed our close proximity.

He started closing the space between our lips, I started hyperventilating, ,my heart was about to burst out of my chest.

The moment our lips touched it was as if fireworks were exploding, our lips moving in sync, I'd never experienced something so wonderful. After what seemed like ages we finally pulled apart and I just wanted to kiss him again and again, he was an addiction. Once our breathing had slowed, I realized what I had just done

I turned to run but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me to him, I was trapped

"Max, please don't run"

"B-b-but" I stuttered! That does not happen to me!

"Max let's just talk this out" he said calmly

It just angered me more."Talk what out! There is nothing to talk about! Who the hell do you think you are! I am not some girl who can tell what to do! I have a mind of my own! You are...argh!" I threw my hands into the air and put my head on his chest in defeat, while on my little rant I hadn't realized people starting to stare, "mind you own business!" I yelled

"MAX!" I turned to where the scream had come from, Nudge! I tried to get to her, only to be stopped by Fang

"I have to go, Fang"

"Not this time,Max" I wasn't prepared for what happened next, he picked me up and threw me on he's shoulder as if I weighed less than a feather. He started to walk in the opposite direction. I started banging on he's back, yelling at him to let me down.

He finally let me down and I started to back up until my back hit a wall

He put he's arms at both sides of me, trapping me against the wall.

"Now, you are going to listen to me" he said in a voice that almost seemed scary

"I've only known you for three days but you are all I have been able to think about Max. You occupy every one of my thoughts. Your movements, your sarcastic comments, your beautiful eyes that entrance me, you do not understand how long I have wanted to kiss you. I do not know what has happened to me since you walked into my life-" before he could continue his flattering rant, I kissed him

I don't know what I was thinking, FANG FANG FANG FANG'S LIPS OH GOSH FANG my brain was on complete meltdown. My arms found their way to he's silky soft hair, I tugged slightly, he moaned and deepened the kiss.

We pulled apart, both out of breath

"Did anyone tell you, that you talk to much?" I asked

"Well quite the opposite actually, you just bring out the worst in me" he said with a smile

I laughed softly

"I love the sound of that" he whispered in my ear, shivers went down my spine.

"This is so wrong, but can I tell you a secret? I don't care"

This time it was him who chuckled deeply. He placed he's warm lips on my forehead.

I sighed "I don't want this to end, what are you doing to me Fang"

He looked down at me and gave a lop-sided grin, "just repaying the favor Max"

He came down for another kiss, but before he reached my lips, someone came running into the alley, "PRINCE NICKLAUS! There you are your majesty! The princess has been looking for you everywhere! She will be so relieved!" The boy yelled in victory. It did not appear that he had realized what we had just been doing and continued mumbling to himself. I was not paying attention to what he was saying, although I distinctly heard the words 'Prince of England', only one thought crossed my mind 'I just kissed the betrothed prince of England.'

I looked up at Fang and gasped, then pulled back as if I had been slapped, my head hit the wall. How could I have been such an imbecile!

Fang was so shocked he moved allowing me to slip pass.

"Max let me explain" he pleaded

"There is nothing to be said Prince Nicklaus" as I said this a tear slid down my cheek, he moved to wipe at it, I pulled back.

"Goodnight you highness"

**Authors Note**

**And that was the final chapter of our special! Written by me! **

**As we start school tomorrow, updates will be slow but hey! Reviews may speed them up! **

**What did you think?**

**Would you have made any changes? **

**Still need the comfirmation of the pairing you would like**

**And we are struggling to figure out how to inclue Gazzy in the story! If u have ANY ideas please let us know! **

**What do you think is going to happen next? Will max ever see fang again? **

**Will there be a wedding?**

**What will iggy blow up!**

**Will Maya make an appearance? HOW? **

**Poor maxy's heart is broken now! *gasp* **

**Alrighty! Review Review Review!**

**Fly on,**

**-SuckerForFairytales**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **

**I do not own Maximum Ride :) **

FANG pov

What was I thinking, now not only have I lost the one girl I've ever felt this passionate about, but I am leaving today.

Alissa's Father thought it inapproriate for future rulers to be around such 'common folk' that they would pollute our thoughts, he felt the need to have he's daughter back in Englands custody and now?

We are packed and walking through the streets, probably for the last time.

I will miss being the Masque Archer. I will miss the colour, the music, the food, the hospitality and the people.

Most of all I will miss Max... Her soft lips as they were pressed on mine. The look she gave me, haunts my dreams. Her usual sparkle in her chocolate eyes only held the glimmer of tears, I had been the cause of that, and it just killed me. I wish I could wrap her up, I wish I could kiss her lips, I wish...I wish I could make her feel wanted.

I've always been one to make split descions, I guess this is one of those times.

I let go of Lissa's hand. "I'll be right back! Stall them"

She smiled "hurry"

MAX POV

I bet you probably think I'm hauled up on my bed crying my eyes out over my broken heart?

Well that's just not the way May-Alexis Renoldi does things, so I'm sorry to dissapoint you.

Last night I arrived at the camp with puffy red eyes, swollen lips and a heart that could not be mended, but this is not a novel and I am no damsel, distress I can do, Damsel? Not so much.

Iggy and Dylan were ready to go and find the imbecelle that made me cry. Let's just say they were all quite shocked to see me like this...I'm not one to shed tears over anything, ever, and the fact that I was crying like a spoilt little girl angered me.

This morning after throwing a few things around, Nudge managed to finally calm me down enough and had me explain. By the end of the story, their mouths could catch flies.

"You uh...kissed THE NICKLAUS AARON THEROLD!..."

"Wow Nudge I think that's the least you've ever said in a sentence" I tried to joke

"Well I don't give a damn if he's the King of England he's going to pay for what he did to My Maxie" Iggy burst out making strange punching hand gestures.

I noticed that Dylan had been very silent throughout this whole exchange.

"Dyl, are u ok?"

"Did you kiss him back?" It was a simple question, but he said it with such emotion.

"I-" I was interuppted by a cough.

Everyone's head turned and who else could be standing there except the one and only Prince Nicklaus himself.

We all lowered our heads in respect, all except Dylan...how did I know this was not going to end well.

"Oh no please don't" Fang insisted

"What brings you to our humble abode your highjerkness" Iggy shot out, I punched him in the gut.

Nudge being her usual perky self, got up "can I offer you anything? Its not the best, but its what we've got."

He looked downwards with a blush creeping up.

"No thank you, I deserve every bit of hostility you are capable of, but instead you are giving, I admire that. I come here offering an oppertunity."

"We do not need charity" it was me who said this is softly I didn't expect anyone to hear, but they did. Now 4 pairs of eyes were trained on me.

"Its not charity, its an oppertunity in which you will get to broaden your target audience, I believe that your talent is extrodinary and deserves to be seen by the world. 20 pounds a day, even if no performance is made. Full access to my palace and all its luxaries, separate bedrooms, stables, practice area, range of instuments" he said this without breaking eye contact once.

I would be a fool not to accept this deal, I just...

"This is a family descion, how long do we have?"

"An hour to pack everything"

"Alright say Aye if you're in" I said in the best leaderly voice I could muster.

"Aye" Iggy was first.

"I'm sorry max, Aye" Nudge was next

I looked at Dylan the Fang and in regret and raised my hand "Aye"

"Then its final, start packing up guys"

FANG POV

They were packed and ready within less than an hour. I was impressed. The girls had gone into the Carriage type thing to change into sutiable attire, while we prepared the horses.

"So Prince Nicklaus, why the sudden interest in our talent?" Iggy (I think) asked with a hint of accusation

"A chance to help talented people make an impression on the world, and please call me Fang" I said with a slight grin

"Are you sure you don't mean its to impress my Max?" Dylan accused

I noticed he's obvious claim of possession, Max was NOT an object to be owned! She was a person of her own! Who did this man think he was.

I settled for a calm answer "No that is not my intention"

Max arrived looking as radient as ever, a cloak protecting her and a hood covering her head, Dylan stared openly. Next to her was Nudge, I noticed Iggy had a glint in he's eyes when he looked at her, The contraust made them a beautiful pair, that is no doubt.

We set off, I promised Lissa I would hurry, well I can't keep every promise now can I?

**Authors Note:**

**Hey everyone! **

**I have a case of insomia so decided the best way to cure is a chapter! Volia!**

**Anyway, Review, Flame, Question, Suggest, it'll all be brilliant! **

**Anyway how do you think Maya is going to come into the story? Mwhahahahah *evil laugh* if you guess write, you will receive a virtual Fizzzzzzzzer ! :) yummmy! **

**Review, Review, Reviw! **

**Love u guys!**

**Night!**

**-Sucker For Fairytales **


	12. Chapter 11

MAX POV

"Oh! You know what would make that cloak look even more gorgeous!? PURPLE! Why? Because purple is Royal apparently, I personally do not believe a colour could be royal, i mean that is just Crazyyyy. Did you know that purple is actually the last hue in the rainbow! Speaking of the rainbow... Did you reallllly think that there's a pot of gold at the end of the rainbow, or did the Irish have a weee bit too much scotch? I however think it is highly illogical, who the hell would just leave GOLD at the end of a rainbow and that's another thing! How would you know there is an end to the rainbow? It's-"

"NUDGE!" I finally screamed before my head exploded. She blushed a deep crimson.

"Purple is great but was that really necessary?" And Nudge being the mature young woman she is, stuck her tongue out at me!

Iggy turned to Allissa "Basically she said the cloak would look better in purple"

Allissa gave him a shy smile in thanks then turned to Nudge "I'm not too sure that purple would suit the hair very much but I certainly do agree"

Rolling my eyes I pushed total into a trot away from the argument I knew was going to happen. Total is a majestic stallion, black as the night and swift as a bird. He was my mothers and I just could not bear to part with him. I swear he talks to me, apart from that sounding crazy, he listens to me almost sympathising with the situation. He will be there when no one else will. "Alright there boy?" He responded with a neeeiigh

I straightened up, immediately hearing the ruckus that is Nudge and Iggy. Rolling my eyes i watched the countryside as it passed us by. It was beautiful, I know, I am a sap. I wrapped my cloak closer as I felt the winter chill seeping in to steal away summer's warmth. The trees are a striking red, orange and yellow, the wind assisting the falling the leaves. The birds above me, soaring as if they owned the sky.

"Max?" A deep shy voice broke me from my trance.

I mentally groaned, "She's not here"

"Well could you please tell her...uhhmm"

"Yes?" Even with my back turned to him I could see the red tinge in his cheeks.

"That..." He was hesitating

I held back a laugh and slowed Total so we were side by side. I looked at him through my lashes "yes?" Trying to look as innocent as possible

"You are making this harder than it needs to be Max" I could hear the defeat in his voice.

I laughed. "Man of many words huh Dyl?"

He blushed even harder if that is even possible. The 'moment' ended as quickly as it began when Nudge screamed for me.

"Well duty calls" I gave him a salute and turned around heading back to the entourage.

FANG POV

We were almost at the last town, where we would have to board the boat, on which I would have to spend my time consoling a sea sick Allissa. Back to jolly ol' England. I would miss the annual travels to the festival, being king means hardly ever leaving the palace walls but I am tired of being angry and negative, I don't want it anymore, I've just got to let go. It's not as if you can change fate anyway. I would if I could, but I can't so I won't and there's no point dwelling on what cannot be changed.

Ignoring the chaos around me, watched Max as she wandered off into a world of her own, she does that quite often I noted. I don't know what it is about her that intrigues me, draws me in. I wanted to join her, talk to her, ki- wait scratch that. I feel torn-up, the thoughts won't stop. I even tried to speak but no words would come. I'm falling so fast it seems like I'm flying…there's just no forgetting her.

When I saw Dylan talking to her, making her laugh I just wanted to punch his guts out. What is happening to me, she has taken my sanity.

MAX POV

"Hey hey hey what the hell is going on!? I thought I told you that you need to at least act a little bit civilized!"

Iggy grinned "and this isn't what civilized people do?"

"Stop being such a smartass Iggy!" I grimaced

He sighed "well that's not a pretty face Max, how am I supposed to not be a smartass when Nudge just provokes it all the time?"

"Best way to avoid conflict with a woman is to just agree you are wrong Iggy" I grinned

"but-" Iggy started but stopped when he saw the glare

Nudge grinned proudly "and goes for you too Missy" I snapped

The silence was a nice change. I wonder when those two would just admit the feelings between them so their annoying arguments would cease

I turned to Alissa "so what were they arguing about this time?"

"To be honest I only heard bits about a white rabbit, something about a donkey and a tree" she answered softly

I grinned and rolled my eyes.

"Max right?" she asked.

"Max, your highness"

"Please no need for formalities, call me Lissa"

I caught sight of F-I mean-Nicklaus looking at the two of us. I looked away, red creeping onto my cheeks. That better be a big boat, I refuse to be spending any amount of time alone with him in a confined area.

"So an arranged marriage? Why would you agree to it" I asked softly

"I will do what needs to be done for the benefit of my country, I was raised for this purpose." She said with a sad smile.

I smiled not sarcastically for the record, she actually wasn't all that bad, I certainly respected her for what she was doing for her country.

"Don't you want to experience love? Real love"

"Well I believe that in time he could learn to love me, even if his heart always belongs to you."

"Well that's very noble of you, wait…what!?"

**Author's note**

**So… I'm back… did you miss me?**

**Please don't kill me for leaving for such a long time! I am so sorry! School is getting very hectic. But I am finally on holiday! Which means a couple of chapters for you! **

**This was a bit of a filler. I hoped you liked the Nudge Rant **

**Hmmm Max and Lissa friends!? *gasp* I wanted to show Lissa in a different light, I mean it's not like James wrote her as a raging b**, so let me know what you think about this development**

**And OMW what about this sorta Cliffie!?**

**Well I guess you'll have to wait and see… *cue-evil-laugh***

**And to reply to AllaceRose: YES! AH! Someone else who loves Julia Golding! The only part that is based of dragonfly is Fang's betrothal. Hope you enjoy this **

**And to all you lovely people that reviewed? Thank you soooo much! *virtualFizzer* for you! **

**Stay tuned kiddos**

**SuckerForFairytales **


End file.
